Chilled O Flower
by Fifth-Of-Fourth
Summary: Not by anyone's choice, Yuzu was left behind in the human world while her family disappeared. When contact was made possible, it was through an icy 10th division captain. As she starts to learn more about what surrounds the rest of her family's double life, Yuzu wills herself to support them behind their backs. [HitsuYuzu] Re-written of 'Afraid Of Falling In Love With You'
1. Prologue - Persistent Life

**Yuzu's POV**

Six years passed and I am only one year away from becoming a real adult. People around me often listed the benefits of turning twenty-one, most of them were which I knew to strongly advise myself not to follow. Trying out every single alcohol in the bar and getting myself into a helpless drunk was not how I would want to spend a single night.

Not even if I was feeling lonely.

...Which was how I felt, as regrettable as I would have to admit, everyday.

A situation landed myself to single-handedly survive on my own. It was not a choice that I or my own family would be able to make otherwise. I didn't get the full details but Urahara-san informed that they were in the midst of a very important mission. It was farfetched and he knew that I wouldn't simply buy that without worrying my head off. Soon enough, I gathered what my brother had been doing most of his life outside of his lies.

Karin took it upon herself to continue my brother's task after he... 'lost his powers'. Meanwhile, my brother gained a new set of powers and became 'a mess'... as Urahara-san put it while giggling behind his fan. I, on the other hand, was too busy sniffling to find the humor in it.

Apparently, way before my father met my mother, my father was part of the mess that my brother had to first deal with. Hollows, shinigami, arrancars and so on.

Urahara was nice enough to summarize that, 'all of them are just in this huge messy place that will keep them in one place to supervise and teach them how not to blow up any part of the world you are living in' for me. Then he added that it was actually much more complicated than that.

And Urahara and my father made a promise with each other to help me avoid hardships while they were away. It went well for a year or two before I decided to take things on my own. I couldn't live with someone else's expenses, could I?

Fastforward to right now, I am returning to my home.

"I'm back," I said to no one in particular as I removed my shoes and placed them neatly on the shelf.

"You should consider locking any openings to your house. A dangerous person could enter," 'no one' commented.

...Wait.

It was then I realized I wasn't alone. There was a boy... an elementary school kid, I assume, was standing at the doorway to the living room. His hair was unusual. It was white and-

"Karin's boyfriend!" I remembered instantly and didn't realized I voiced my thoughts.

He looked different from before so I couldn't recognize him at first. I could have sworn his hair was much... spiker than fluffy. His hair definitely looked softer and less dangerous.

In response to my outburst, his eyebrow twitched a few times. Was that a vein popping on his head? Was he angry? "For the last time, I do not have any intimate relationship with _anyone_!"

Is he sure? I was sure that Karin and him seem _pre-eee-t_y close.

Instead of voicing my thoughts, I nodded my head enthusiastically. "Karin-chan is not at home at the moment. She is on a trip... a long trip," I lied.

"You don't have to cover up for anyone with me. I know where they are."

"You do?! W-Wait... what are you?"

"A shinigami. They are currently in a place where I live in. In fact, _they_," he stressed out with gritted teeth as though _they_ had got to his bad side, "-begged me to seek you out. Your father, brother and sister."

Upon hearing about my family, I couldn't help but water. "Otou-san, Onii-chan and Karin-chan? Are they all alright? How are they doing? Where are they? When are they coming back?"

A hand was put in my face and made me stop my questions. It was then I realized that I was starting to bombard Karin's boyfriend with too much inquiries. I couldn't help myself. It had been years since I last saw them. I was desperate enough to know how they were doing. I even tried to look for them myself but it didn't prove to be a very effective idea.

"They are in Soul Society and are doing fine. I am not allowed to fully reveal the details but, they are doing well in what they are doing."

A small pause. I could tell he was kind of regretting what he said last. I could understand. At least, I somehow did when he muttered 'repair bills' more than just a few times under his breath.

Alright, they are definitely more than just fine.

"I get it..." I said slowly. I want to ask more but I knew I was going to get the same answers as Urahara gave. "My family sent you to inform me?" I asked while tilting my head curiously.

A nod. "Yes but I am also here for a mission."

"Mission?"

"Work."

"That's cool!" I clasped my hands together, feeling all the respect I have for Karin's boyfriend. "You're an elementary school kid and you're already working! Isn't it tiring?"

"I'm not an elementary school kid!" he bellowed hotly before closing his eyes and groan. I didn't mean to hurt his feelings and judging from how quickly he recovered, he must have heard the same comment too many times.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know..." I apologized.

I saw him blink a few times before his posture returned to its former composed state. "No, it's... it's fine. Anyway, I should get going."

"But if you are from another world... do you have a house here?"

"No."

Thinking to myself, I wonder where else would someone stay if not under a roof. "Then where do you go back to at the end of the day?"

Shrugging his shoulders, he replied, "Nowhere. I spend my nights outside. And why are you crying?"

"Th-that's horrible!" I couldn't help myself but grab his shoulders. No one should have to bear the cold nights outside, not with such a small body. "I-It must have been a huge burden to sleep outside, especially during the winter year... I-It must have felt really chilly, right...? And you have to work too..."

"Not... exactly? Look-"

I immediately cut him off from saying anything else. "You can stay here! I'm sure my family would say the same if they were here!"

I felt his hands removing mine from his shoulder and suddenly found myself staring in his exasperated expression. "I am a boy."

"Didn't Karin-chan bring you over to stay a few times?"

"I highly doubt anyone in your family would approve when you, a girl, are alone at home."

I shook my head and clenched my fists up in determination. "Don't worry! I won't do anything that will hurt you or Karin-chan!"

"That's not the point! And there is nothing between her and I!"

"Ah~ Karin-chan said the same thing before! The both of you are still shy about each other. How cute! There is nothing to worry! The both of you are perfect for each other!"

* * *

Here marks the end of the prologue. Only this chapter will be written in Yuzu's POV while the rest of the story will be in third.

Yuzu in this story will look like the girl (Kabato) I put in the display image. I needed a slightly older variation compared to her canon image so I hope this aspect will be bearable. This story will be a re-written 'Afraid of Falling in love with you', which I completed a few years back so I doubt anyone would remember it. In any case, I hope it goes along smoothly.

Thank you for reading!


	2. A Place Called A Home

_Talk to the vase, Hitsugaya Toshiro. You might have something to listen to you,_ the captain thought in irritation while seated on the couch that was offered. The Kurosaki family possessed a rather kind heart indeed but Hitsugaya learned that not a single one of them were willing to listen to anyone else. No matter how much he tried to make his sentences clear, the youngest Kurosaki was quick to give him more headaches to answer to.

As if he didn't already have a massive headache that made itself accompany him on this mission.

"Taicho!" speaks the 'massive headache' as it appeared before his eyes. "I am back from my shop—I mean, patrolling and everything is okay!"

"Matsumoto... if you are going to lie, don't slip up."

Acting innocent, Rangiku laughed behind her hand and patted Hitsugaya on the back. "Oh, Taicho. When would I ever lie to you? Your lieutenant is always as hardworking as ever!"

Maybe Hitsugaya might give her the benefit of the doubt if Rangiku actually worked on her paperwork right in front of his very eyes. While Rangiku was a complete slob when it came to work, Hitsugaya knew that she was the best person to leave his back to in the midst of the battlefield. If not, Hitsugaya couldn't come up with any possible reasons why he would force himself to double his own work to tackle hers.

"Hitsugaya-san, was there someone around?" Yuzu asked while coming out from the kitchen with a huge pot of curry in hand. "Oh! Are you a friend of Hitsugaya-san?"

"You can see her?" Hitsugaya asked while narrowing his eyes at the girl. He was certain that Karin told him that Yuzu couldn't see spirits well.

"Yes. I could see spirits when I reached the age of seventeen. Urahara-san said that my growth is much slower compared to Onii-chan and Karin-chan so I couldn't see spirits well while they were still around," Yuzu explained.

Closing his eyes, Hitsugaya made a mental note to himself to inquire why Urahara did not let this important piece of information reach their ears. Her family may have been kept under strict supervision ever since the demolish of a few barracks but surely it was not that difficult to reach them.

"I am Matsumoto Rangiku, the lieutenant of Hitsugaya-taicho's squad," Matsumoto introduced herself to the youngest Kurosaki sibling.

"Taicho?" Yuzu repeated and her eyes brightened in admiration. "I didn't know Hitsugaya-san was working with such a huge responsibility. It must have been hard."

Hitsugaya rubbed the bridge of his nose. "More than you imagined." And it was not because of the work itself.

"What is your job?" Yuzu inquired.

"As shinigami, we purify hollows and send their spirits to the afterlife," Matsumoto answered.

"Hollows... are those the tall, black structure with white masks on their faces? Urahara-san mentioned about it before and I've encountered a few while I was helping some spirits," Yuzu said while putting her finger on her chin to recollect. Subconciously, she touched the shorter parts of her hair. "I tried to help the spirits to run away from them since they said they were dangerous to them. At one point of time, I wasn't fast enough and some of my used-to-be long hair was hit by a red beam."

Were every single Kurosaki that susceptible to danger? It was a miracle that Yuzu wasn't blasted along with the cero. While unable to fight, Yuzu still possessed a great deal of stamina and was able to run for a longer time until a shinigami on patrol found them. She did single-handedly did the chores in the house ever since she was very young.

Right now, the workload doubled ever since she had gotten a part-time job.

Shaking his head, Hitsugaya stood up from the couch. "Matsumoto, we're leaving."

"Eh? Aren't you staying?" Yuzu asked.

"That was /your/ idea. I didn't agree to it," Hitsugaya reminded.

"It's fine, isn't it?" Matsumoto asked, prompting the two occupants in the room to stare at her. Hitsugaya probably did expect his lieutenant to lack the shame in bumming around houses as long as her needs were tended to. "Orihime-chan went with Ichigo to the human world and I hate staying at Urahara's house. This place seem okay for us to stay for the time being~"

"Matsumoto. We're not here on a trip!"

"That settles that~ Yuzu-chan, where is your bathroom? I stink of sweat!"

That brought Yuzu back to attention and placed the pot of curry on the table. "This way, Matsumoto-san," Yuzu said politely and brought her out of the living room.

"Just Rangiku is fine~ We're practically a family now~ By the way, do you have conditioner? My hair gets tangy easily if I don't use one. Oh! I'd love to use that bathtub! The hair dryer is not in the bathroom?!" was the last thing Hitsugaya heard after the two of them walked out of his sight.

"MATSUMOTO!"

–

Intruding Kurosaki's house aside, Hitsugaya could hardly believed his ears when Matsumoto went on a tirade about her complaints. Scratch that, Hitsugaya already predicted this.

After stopping Yuzu's endless apologies, he had a lieutenant to reprimand. Why Yuzu even continued to allow them to stay, Hitsugaya had no idea at all. He could see the similarities between the youngest Kurosaki and Inoue Orihime within this short amount of time. However, he was relieved of his worries during dinnertime when the similarities didn't stretch towards their cooking abilities.

He supposed that the rest of the family wouldn't be this roaring hyperactive if they had to consume whatever that was left half alive or dead in Orihime's concoction.

In the morning, Yuzu prepared breakfast before leaving for school, letting the guests to their own devices in the house. It was a good thing that she wasn't sheltering just Matsumoto only.

"What are you doing?" Hitsugaya asked, annoyed when he entered the living room.

"Facial, of course. I need to keep up my good looks," Matsumoto responded while lying on the couch, with her legs propped on the other side of the armrest as she read a woman's magazine.

"If you have time to be this relaxed, go out on a patrol! I've said this before, we're not here for a holiday!"

"Geez taicho, you need to relax once in awhile too. We have the... what do we call that again, 'the neighbourhood shinigami', don't we? Give me an hour more and I'll be good to go!"

Groaning, Hitsugaya slapped a palm on his forehead and looked outside. Reports filed in stated that Karakura Town had an increase of hollows ever since the Kurosakis moved. Without Ichigo or Karin here, it had been increasingly difficult to deal with the rising deaths of humans. It was unusual. There was hardly a time whereby the death rates piked this high over the years.

Suspecting that it was intended, Soul Society sent Hitsugaya and a few ranked officers to aid Urahara in his investigation.

"But you wouldn't think that this much of people are dying this much considering how peaceful things are looking," Matsumoto commented while munching on a snack. "You'd think that they'd appear in the newspaper."

"The reports can't be a lie either since they were scanned thoroughly before our mission was given."

"But they even sent taicho on this investigation. A lieutenant could have handled it alone."

A vein popped on Hitsugaya's head. "It was because you persuaded the office to send you on this mission that I had to be sent along to make sure that you don't slack off!"

"Eh? I don't remember such a preparations occured~"

_Forget it, _Hitsugaya thought to himself while closing his eyes and counted to ten. His anger was much more controllable than before ever since the Winter War. It was a good thing, he'd like to think if his lieutenant wasn't taking advantage of it by rewarding herself with shopping trips when she should have been in the office doing her paperwork!

"But I'm glad that we found a place to stay. I was worried that I had to deal with the old man smell in Urahara's house."

"If you are that grateful then stop treating your stay like it's a paid service!"

"But even after she is living alone, the house is still well-kept," Matsumoto commented while glancing around the living room. It was as though Yuzu had been the one who kept things tidy even before she had to live alone. "I have to commend her."

"If only you'd pick up a few things from her and Inoue," Hitsugaya only muttered and crossed his arms over his chest.

* * *

**snowbunny: Thank you! I'm glad that you enjoyed both fics! Sorry for the late reply but Kabato plays in the anime titled 'Kabato'.**

**El Frijolero: I agree. I wish there were more stories for this pairing. I could understand why there wouldn't be because it is much less canon than others. I still love this pairing through the years!**

**artfrogy: Indeed! I hope for new Yuzu stories myself. Hopefully, the fandom will become as active as before!**

That is all for this chapter. Thank you for reading!


	3. Playing Around With Thin Threads

Juggling school and work was not an easy job, Yuzu realized years ago. She might have wished that she hadn't decided to be independent on an impulse but she wouldn't damn herself for making that decision. Her job was fun and it didn't contribute much to any complaints she might have in her head. To balance her two lives, she had to focus extremely hard. It made her wonder how did her brother juggled his when his other life involved so much danger.

Teaching is a fun job and Yuzu had the patience for it. Working as part time teacher at a language center for very young children, Yuzu could honestly say that she found a new passion. Hence, it was the reason why she took on an education course and psychology module.

All she hoped was for things to return back to the way it was. Home hadn't felt the same ever since it became deprived of the presence of her family.

_I wonder Matsumoto-san and Hitsugaya-san is doing alright at home_, Yuzu thought to herself but decided that she shouldn't worry since they were grown-ups. Or at least, it was what Hitsugaya would determine himself. He did seem much more mature than the boys in her class and even had an adult addressing him as a superior title. Yes, there was nothing to worry.

On the way home, Yuzu found a spirit child crouching by the lamp post. Doing what she usually did, Yuzu approached the sniffling girl and crouched to her level.

"Are you alright? Do you need help?" Yuzu asked politely.

Startled by the new voice, the spirit immediately stiffened and tried to back away as far as she could until her back hit the lamppost.

Shaking her head, Yuzu slowly reached out her hand to emphasize that she wasn't around to bring harm. "It's okay. I won't hurt you. I am only trying to help if you would let me... Why are you crying in a place like this, spirit-san?"

"A-A monster..." the spirit meekly replied.

_Monster?_ Did she meant the hollows lurking about? Yuzu seen them very often. They hardly brought harm to the living and they usually don't react as long as Yuzu pretended not to notice them. Urahara also mentioned that Yuzu didn't possessed the reiatsu to attract them either. Or rather, her reiatsu was so mild that it might have been intentional. Otherwise, the hollows mostly liked to feast on pure souls, dead pure souls.

"Where is the monster? Were you trying to run away from one?"

The spirit bit her bottom lip, clutching onto the hem of her shirt tightly and shook her head. "I-I am still... trying to get away from it. Th-this place is dangerous. I-I want to go somewhere safe."

Before Yuzu could ask more, a small shadow appeared at the peak of the cluster of trees before it grew as tall as a building. Immediately recognizing the structure, Yuzu sprang up to her feet and grabbed the spirit's wrist to run away from the predator. She had no idea how to bring spirits to a 'safe place' other than helping them to pass on. It would be a difficult feat to accomplish while trying to avoid being a part of the hollow's dinner.

If only she had asked Matsumoto or Hitsugaya how to help a spirit to escape from this being. There were so much questions about her family that she wanted answers for that she completely didn't think of such a knowledge to gain.

_A safe place, a safe place_, Yuzu chanted in her head while her sight rapidly shifted around her to find a spot they could hide in. The spirit looked as though she was about to fall back in the run. They might not last long if they had to continue the escape for much longer.

"Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyourinmaru!"

Suddenly, there was a wave of ice soaring towards the hollow and purified it within a single strike. The spirit that was residing within was able to pass on to Soul Society afterwards. Yuzu blinked at the scene and jumped back when Hitsugaya suddenly appeared in front of her. More like, he landed in front of her and it caused her to look up at the sky questioningly.

"What were you doing playing chase with a hollow?" Hitsugaya questioned with a hint of irritate in his voice. If he hadn't been on his way back from Urahara, he might not have been able to save the two escapades in time. "Didn't Urahara warned you that hollows were dangerous?"

Yes, but that didn't necessary meant Yuzu put herself on a plate for them to dine now, did it?

"He did. I just... didn't expect for it to appear when I was talking to spirit-san."

That was a fine argument, maybe. And even without the spirit, Hitsugaya highly doubted that Yuzu would live a life hollow-free. The Kurosaki should be known for their tendency to attract trouble. "Nevermind," Hitsugaya finally said and turned to the spirit, not feeling obliged to lecture anyone. Placing his hand on the hilt of his zanpakuto, Hitsugaya couldn't resist the urge to groan when Yuzu frantically wedged in between him and the spirit.

"What is it this time?" Hitsugaya asked impatiently.

"W-Wait! Are you going to kill her? S-She is just a wandering spirit. She isn't harmful!"

"I am not killing her, I'm simply sending her to Soul Society by giving her a soul burial."

"Don't worry, miss. I understand that it's a procedure for me to pass on," the spirit spoke shyly behind her. "But before that... I-I have something I want to fulfill before I die."

And it just happened not to be Hitsugaya's job to fulfill it. Such requests weren't rare and the spirits were given time to finish what they wanted to do before they would be sent to Soul Society. Hitsugaya agreed that it would be cruel to force them to pass on without giving them a chance to do so peacefully. As such, the hand on his hilt was removed and was folded neatly across his chest.

"Then go and finish whatever you need to do."

Looking down at the offer, the spirit fidgeted with the hem of her skirt nervously. Either it was impossible for her to attain her wish or many attempts made by her had been hopeless up till this point. The chain on her chest wasn't brand new and if a soul burial was not done, she might turn into a hollow.

"What is it that you want to do?" Yuzu asked gently.

A low mumble – too low for anyone to catch it completely.

Gathering up the courage, the girl looked up at them and tightened her hold on the hem of her skirt. "I want to get married."

"...Huh?" was all Hitsugaya could managed while Yuzu stared, dumbfounded.

"I want to get married," the young spirit repeated, her voice firmer this time.

First of all, the spirit didn't look as though she passed the age of fourteen. One could assume that this was a typical child's dream after watching their parents being lovey-dovey over the dining table. Even Yuzu hadn't thought of the topic of marriage when she was that young, she was too busy taking care of the chores and minding her family's love life business to even mull over her own. You'd think that she'd realized Jinta's not-so-obvious admiration for her if Yuzu wasn't that dense.

Children sure are amazing at this age, huh.

Forget about the fact that the child was a spirit, no adult would possess a straight mind to marry a kid. Unless, they are a pedophile but such people should be labeled as dangerous and kept far away as possible.

"Who do you want to marry?" Yuzu asked.

"A prince!"

It was just one problem after another.

Hitsugaya groaned and massaged his forehead. He couldn't catch onto what the spirit wanted. First she wanted to get married and now she claimed that she wanted to do so with a prince. If Hitsugaya wasn't any better, he would have openly proclaimed that she was being delusional and should be sent to Soul Society right away to start anew. Maybe her mind could start afresh.

But Yuzu wasn't above shattering a child's dream. It was as though telling a child that santa didn't exist! There was no way she could pull off something this cruel. Biting her lips, Yuzu wondered what would Ichigo or Karin have done if they were in her position.

...Oh, they would be blatantly blunt.

"Then why don't you marry Hitsugaya-san?" Yuzu blurted out without thinking.

And that didn't sit well with the ice prince himself. "What?!"

"Is he a prince?" the girl asked innocently.

"A prince is someone who saves a princess in their time of need, isn't it? Wasn't that what he did just now?" Yuzu continued on, realizing that there was no way she could take back what she suggested earlier on. It was more important to get the spirit to her world before anymore dangers come to her. "But because he lives in Soul Society, you won't be able to marry him until you pass on."

Before Hitsugaya could come up with anything decent, the spirit had already brightened up and ran to him. On the brighter note, it wouldn't look that weird if they were to wed, seeing how they were about the same height. "Then, I'll go to Soul Society and wait for you!"

"Look, I'm not-"

"Hitsugaya-san, spirit-san, I feel so happy for you!" Yuzu interjected from behind the girl's back, shooting him nervous, urgent glances at the girl. If it was not for her frantic, apologetic movements, Hitsugaya would have given her the glare that would be worthy of a ice prince. Prince, indeed.

Closing his eyes, Hitsugaya refrained himself from speaking anymore that could change the girl's mind and quickly tapped her forehead with the hilt of his zanpakuto. Then on, the girl was able to depart to Soul Society without any more problems.

All's well, ends well.

"...Kurosaki," spoke a frozen, icy captain before her.

"...S-Shall we get back?"

This was not going to _end well._

* * *

Here is the third chapter. I apologize if the updates were a little slow. I am going to put more focus on this fanfiction and _Miniature Form, Bigger Heart_ until I get a more solid idea on _The Impossible Chronicles_

**snowbunny: Thank you! Good pointers...? Ah, I am not sure if it's considered good since I don't really consider myself any better. (nervous laugh) But I find it easier to write if you plan things before hand and finish the next chapter before posting a new one!**

**El Frijolero: I am glad to hear that you're interested in this fanfiction! I didn't think that anyone would at first but really, thank you so much!**

And thank you for reading!


End file.
